


Internal Displacement

by milanthruil



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-22
Updated: 2009-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milanthruil/pseuds/milanthruil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team helps Tony in a moment of crisis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Internal Displacement

Tony sat down at his desk and began typing, entering information to update the BOLO on their current suspect as per Gibbs’ barked orders. Ziva was looking through the suspect’s files trying to find something suspicious and/or useful. McGee was down with Abby doing some sort of forensics work. Gibbs had been called to the Director’s office to fork over any information that the team had found. The ringing of phones and the typing of fingers on keyboards filled the air of the bullpen.

“BOLO sent off for one Carter Jackson. How’re those files coming, _Ziva_?” Tony asked, emphasizing Ziva’s name in his usual playful manner.

“I’m not finding anything suspicious. This guy appears to be squeaky clean.” Ziva looked up at Tony just as a wave of discomfort crossed his face. “Are you alright, Tony?”

“Nothing to worry about.” Tony leaned back in his chair and was about to prop his feet up on his desk when a cramp in his stomach made him double over in pain and make a noise that was somewhere between a grunt and a moan.

“Tony?!” Ziva jumped up and made her way over to him.

Tony’s face twisted into a horrible grimace. “Oh God.”

“Tony? Are you alright? Perhaps you should lie down, yes?”

“Hey, guys, I managed to isolate the- oh my God! What’s wrong with Tony?!” Abby ran over, the multiple chains and buckles on her clothes clinking, and grabbed Tony’s arm. “Are you okay? You look like Hell.”

Tony winced, beads of sweat were beginning to form on his forehead. “Thanks, Abs. I’m starting to feel like Hell.”

“Come on, Tony. You’re coming down to my lab and lying down.” Abby hauled him up by his arm and half dragged him to the elevator.

“Woah, Abs. Take it down a notch, my stomach is queasy.” Tony complained nearly tripping on his feet as Abby pulled him into the elevator and punched the button that would take them down to her lab.

“Do you know what’s wrong? Is it the plague again? Because it shouldn’t be; that was a suicide strain. Can you breathe okay?”

“Abby, please. Just… calm dow-“ Tony’s knees buckled before he could finish his sentence.

A horrified look crossed Abby’s face. “You’re not dying, are you? Please don’t tell me you’re dying, Tony; I wouldn’t be able to handle it.”

“I’m not dying, Abs.” Tony made little whimper noise and Abby brought him into her lab. She grabbed a sleeping bag and Bert the Hippo from her office and put them on the floor by the refrigeration unit putting Bert in place as a pillow.

“What’s going on?” McGee asked from his perch in front of the plasma screen.

“Tony’s dying, McGee.” Abby helped Tony over to the make-shift bed. Tony didn’t need a lot of pushing to lie down seeing as he was practically ready to collapse from the pain in his stomach. He rested his head on Bert with a loud _pfbttt_.

“I’m not dying. It’s just stomach pains.” He looked Abby in the eyes. “I’ll be fine. Promise.” McGee rounded the desk of forensic equipment as Gibbs and Ziva walked in followed closely by Ducky.

“Hey, Boss.” Tony managed before another wave of pain hit.

“Gibbs! Tony’s in pain and I don’t know what to do! I’m freaking out here!” Abby bounced nervously in her platform shoes. “Is he gonna be okay, Ducky?”

Ducky crouched down by Tony’s head. “What’s wrong, Anthony?”

“Stomach’s killing me, Ducky.” Tony grimaced as Abby let out a whimper. “Not dying, Abs.”

Abigail, would get me a cold compress for Tony’s forehead please?” Abby nodded and headed off. “Thank you dear.” Ducky called after her before turning back to Tony. “And when did this pain set in?” he inquired. “Was it gradual? Or was it a sudden onset?”

“Started a couple hours ago. It was mostly… ah! …uncomfortable gurgling.. but in the last..”

“I noticed something was really wrong about fifteen or twenty minutes ago.” Ziva reported. “He got worse quick as a dash.”

“Flash, Ziva. Quick as a flash.” Tony corrected from the floor with Bert adding in a _pfbtttttt_ for good measure.

“Did you do anything unusual today, DiNozzo?” Gibbs asked.

“Well… I went for a run this morning… went home and watched some tv… grabbed lunch on the way to work….” Tony tilted his head to look at Gibbs. _Pfbttttt_. “I can’t really think of anything… out of the ordinar- oh God…” He squeezed his eyes shut tightly and clutched at his stomach.

“Wait…” McGee stepped forward, “weren’t you talking about some new place you went for lunch, Tony?”

“What? Oh right…” Tony peeked his left eye open, looking at McGee without moving his head.

“What was it called? Hernando’s or something?” McGee asked as Abby ran back in and plopped a cold damp cloth on Tony’s forehead, fussing over him.

“Yeah. That’s was it. Opened up right down the street from my place.” Tony squirmed a bit. “Thought I’d try it out. Eat something different. Don’t know why I didn’t.. ah!... make the connection sooner. Sorry, Boss. I’m really not in any condition to be working today.”

Gibbs looked down at him with his patented Gibbs Stare. “Don’t apologize.”

“Sign of weakness. I know, boss.” Tony’s stomach made a loud gurgling noise. He scrambled to get up but settled for crawling, with some help from Abby, to the nearest Bio-Hazard bin and emptying the contents of his stomach into it.

“Oh, Tony.. poor baby…” She wrapped her arms around him loosely and held him. Gibbs walked over and raised his hand to the back of Tony’s head. Tony flinched at the contact, but relaxed when he realized that Gibbs was petting his head and not smacking it.

“What’d you have to eat, DiNozzo?”

“Just a couple of burritos, Boss.”

Everyone else looked at each other, but it was Ducky who finally spoke up.“I think what we have here is a case of food poisoning.”


End file.
